City of Stars
by littlebrxt
Summary: (NCT FIC) ONESHOT! Johnny x Taeyong (JohnYong) with slight Jaehyun x Taeyong (JaeYong). Di saat Johnny dan Taeyong harus memilih salah satu diantara cinta dan impian mereka.


City of Stars

A fic by littlebrxt

Fic ini mengikuti alur cerita film La La Land yang dibintangi oleh Emma Stone dan Ryan Gosling. Ada sedikit perubahan di fic ini, tapi garis besarnya masih sama seperti film La La Land.

* * *

Taeyong, pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun dengan tubuh kurus tersebut berjalan gontai. Ia menatap lesu sebuah _folder_ biru tua di tangannya yang berisi dokumen-dokumen penting untuk audisi _casting_ film terbaru dari sutradara ternama di Los Angeles. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyaknya audisi gagal yang ia dapati, termasuk yang baru saja ia ikuti. Merintis karir sebagai seorang aktor tidaklah semudah yang selama ini Taeyong bayangkan.

Saat Taeyong berusia dua bulan, ibu kandungnya menyerahkannya kepada sebuah panti asuhan di Seoul karena tidak mampu membesarkannya seorang diri. Ibu Taeyong mengetahui bahwa dirinya hamil dengan Taeyong ketika ia masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Ayah Taeyong yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab meninggalkan ibunya. Saat usia Taeyong menginjak lima tahun, sepasang suami istri dari Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat mendatangi panti asuhan tempat Taeyong tinggal untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Mereka berdua sudah cukup tua, namum belum dikaruniai momongan. _Mrs_ Lane, sang istri langsung jatuh hati pada Taeyong kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Tubuh Taeyong kala itu memang sedikit lebih kecil dari anak-anak seusianya, ditambah dengan kedua mata besarnya yang cantik.

Sejak pindah ke Los Angeles, Taeyong bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktor karena ia sering menonton film _hollywood_. Banyak sekali aktor ternama yang membuatnya terinspirasi. Kedua orangtua angkatnya pun terus mendukung cita-citanya tersebut, meskipun hasil yang ia capai kurang memuaskan. Saat berusia dua puluh tahun, Taeyong memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah apartemen bersama dua orang sahabatnya, Ten dan Sicheng. Hubungannya dengan kedua orangtua angkatnya baik-baik saja, taeyong hanya tidak ingin terus membebani mereka. Hingga sekarang, Taeyong menghidupi dirinya dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang cukup ternama.

Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang jalan, karena melamun, ia tidak sadar bahwa lampu pejalan kaki masih menyala merah dan sebuah mobil _Honda Civic_ berwarna putih hampir saja menabraknya jika sang pengemudi tidak mengerem mendadak. Taeyong yang tengah shock hanya terdiam dan menatap mobil tersebut.

" _Are you nuts_? Kau ingin mati, _huh_?"

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tinggi besar keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia menatap Taeyong yang hanya diam terpaku, Johnny semakin gemas melihatnya. " _Hey, I'm talking to you, dumbass!"_

Taeyong yang suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus menatap pemuda itu dengan sengit. "Kau tidak perlu berbicara kasar padaku!" Pemuda manis itu memukul bagian mobil depan itu dengan geram sebelum berjalan pergi, meninggalkan semua pengguna jalan lainnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran.

* * *

"Tae, jangan sedih begitu."

Ten, sahabat Taeyong yang berasal dari Thailand merangkul pundak kurusnya. Persahabatan mereka dimulai ketika mereka masuk kuliah. Ten alias Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul lahir dan tumbuh besar di Los Angeles, sementara Dong Sicheng, sahabat mereka yang satu lagi baru saja pindah dari Cina ke Los Angeles untuk melanjutkan kuliah.

"Tapi, Ten! Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk. Audisiku gagal lagi dan aku hampir saja mati tertabrak mobil. Pengemudi mobil itu juga sangat tidak sopan! Ia memanggilku _dumbass_ , untung dia tampan, jika tidak, sudah kutampar dia."

"Sudah, lebih baik kita bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar malam ini. Aku mendapatkan tiga tiket gratis untuk _Les Misérables Musical_ dari _boss_ ku. Pakailah pakaian yang rapi, _okay_?"

Kedua mata Taeyong berbinar seketika. "Uwa! Terima kasih, Sicheng! Sudah lama aku ingin menonton, tetapi harga tiketnya sangat mahal."

Taeyong bergegas menuju kamarnya dengan penuh semangat, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang tersenyum geli atas perlaku lucunya.

* * *

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri?"

Taeyong mengangguk, ia memang sedang ingin beristirahat setelah menonton drama musikal bersama Ten dan Sicheng. Kedua sahabatnya ingin pergi ke bar, tetapi Taeyong memilih untuk pulang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati, Tae!"

Taeyong berjalan menuju arah pulang setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Kedua kakinya terhenti saat mendegar suara piano dari luar restoran Italia. Pemuda cantik itu memutuskan untuk masuk dan berhenti di depan bar, ia terkejut saat mendapati pria yang tengah bermain piano adalah pria yang hampir menabraknya tadi sore. Harus Taeyong akui, pria itu bermain dengan sangat lihai.

Suara piano terhenti ketika seorang pria paruh baya memanggil sang pemain piano. "Johnny!"

" _Yes_ , _boss_?"

Tampaknya ialah pemilik restoran tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memainkan musik _jazz_. Permainanmu terdengar terlalu serius, tidak cocok dengan tema restoran ini!"

"Tapi, _boss_. _I can see that everyone is enjoying my music_."

"Kau berani melawan? Aku sudah memberimu peringatan tiga kali untuk tidak memainkan musik _jazz_. Ini sudah keterlaluan. _You are fired_ , Johnny."

" _Really, boss_? _It's Christmas_."

" _I know, hope you find a new job before the new year._ "

Johnny mengacak rambutnya frustasi sembari melonggarkan dasinya. Dilepasnya _tuxedo_ abu-abu yang ia kenakan dan melangkah keluar. Taeyong yang Johnny berjalan menuju bar berusaha membuka suara.

"Permisi, aku mendengarmu bermain dan musik yang kau mainkan sungguh indah."

Johnny hanya menatap Taeyong malas. "Minggir, kau menghalangi pintu."

Tangan besar Johnny mendorong tubuh ringkih Taeyong dengan sedikit kasar dan melenggang keluar restoran.

' _UGH, WHAT A JERK_!' Teriak Taeyong dari dalam hati.

* * *

"Tidak, tolong jangan ikuti aku, kumohon."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memberiku nomor handphonemu, _gorgeous_."

Taeyong ingin menangis rasanya. Seorang pria aneh mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari coffee shop tempatnya bekerja sepuluh menit yang lalu. Untung saja hari masih pukul lima sore sehingga Taeyong tidak terlalu takut.

" _Hey, can you stop hitting on my boyfriend_?"

Taeyong menoleh dan mendapati Johnny yang tengah berjalam menghampirinya. 'Bukankah dia pria berengsek yang hampir menabrakku tiga bulan yang lalu?' Batin Taeyong.

"Cih, seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih!"

Pria aneh tersebut berlari meninggalkan Taeyong dan Johnny. Suasana berubah canggung hingga Taeyong memulai pembicaraan. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, kau tidak seburuk yang kukira."

Johnny tertawa, membuat Taeyong menatapnya lama. Taeyong tahu Johnny memang tampan, tetapi ia menjadi semakin tampan saat tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, aku sudah keterlaluan padamu beberapa bulan yang lalu. _Let me buy you a drink as an apology_."

Taeyong membiarkan Johnny membawanya ke sebuah _jazz club_ kecil. Suasanya di dalam sangat nyaman dan lagu-lagu yang dibawakan oleh para musisi _jazz_ di panggung cukup enak didengar. Mereka berdua saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dari situ Taeyong mengetahui bahwa Johnny adalah orang asli Korea, sama sepertinya. Bedanya, Johnny yang bernama asli Seo Youngho lahir di Los Angeles. Johnny adalah seorang musisi _jazz_ yang sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kegemarannya. Sayangnya, musik _jazz_ tidak terlalu populer di kalangan muda masa kini. Johnny juga memiliki ambisi untuk membangun _jazz club_ miliknya sendiri. Taeyong mendapakan dukungan dari Johnny untuk terus berusaha menggapai impiannya. Merasa cocok, keduanya mulai berteman dekat.

* * *

Johnny melirik jam tangannya. Pemuda berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut tengah menunggu seseorang di depan gedung bioskop. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya agar terasa sedikit hangat.

"John!"

Senyum Johnny mengembang ketika melihat Taeyong sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Tidak masalah. Kau terlihat manis malam ini."

Kedua pipi Taeyong memerah. Tidak sia-sia ia meluangkan waktu untuk berdandan lebih. "Terima kasih."

Johnny menggandeng tangan Taeyong dan menariknya masuk ke dalam gedung. Sekitar sebulan telah lewat sejak mereka berdua mulai berteman. Taeyong menyimpan perasaan pada Johnny, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang berani membahas akan hal itu hingga sekarang. Maka dari itu, Johnny berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya setelah film selesai.

Jantung Johnny berdegup kencang selama film berlangsung. Ia gugup karena akan menyatakan perasaanya. Bagaimana jika Taeyong menolaknya? Diliriknya Taeyong yang sedang fokus pada film yang mereka tonton.

"Tae?" Bisik Johnny.

" _Yeah_?"

Johnny menarik dagu Taeyong dan mencium bibir merah itu dengan lembut. Hatinya sedikit tenang saat Taeyong membalas ciumannya perlahan.

"Aku bukan pria romantis." Lanjut Johnny setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua." _But will you move in together with me, as lovers_?"

* * *

"Johnny, _right_?"

Seorang pria menghampiri meja tempat Johnny dan Taeyong duduk. "Oh, _hey_ , Jonghyun! Lama tak jumpa, apa kabar?"

" _I'm great, thank you. I watched your performance, it was wonderful. And this beautiful man is?_ "

"Kekasihku, Taeyong. Perkenalkan, _babe_ , ini Jonghyun, teman _high school_ ku dulu. Aku dan Jonghyun adalah satu-satunya orang Korea di kelas kami. Sekarang Jonghyun sudah menjadi vokalis _band_ terkenal."

Taeyong tersenyum sopan pada Jonghyun. " _Nice to meet you, Jonghyun_."

" _Nice to meet you too_. Pasti bangga memiliki kekasih _keyboardist jazz_ handal seperti Johnny, apalagi ia pemain tetap di _jazz club_ ini."

"Jangan berlebihan, Jong. Menjadi pemain _keyboard_ di sini tidak menghasilkan banyak uang. Tetapi apa boleh buat, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan."

"Kebetulan sekali, _keyboardist_ _band_ ku baru saja mengundurkan diri. Apa kau mau menjadi penggantinya? Soal bayaran, kita bisa diskusikan nanti, honor _keyboardist The Icons_ tentunya jauh lebih besar daripada menjadi keyboardist di _jazz club_ kecil seperti ini."

Johnny tergiur karena bayaran yang tinggi, namun ia tahu bahwa aliran musik band _The Icons_ adalah modern pop, bukan _classic jazz_ yang digemari oleh Johnny.

"Kau tidak perlu memberi jawaban sekarang, hubungi aku di nomor ini jika kau tertarik. _See you later, guys!_ " Jonghyun menyerahkan kartu namanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

* * *

" _Wake up, sunshine_. Konser perdanaku bersama _The Icons_ akan dimulai dua jam lagi. Aku harus pergi untuh gladi bersih sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di meja makan. Bersiap-siaplah dan pergi ke arena konsernya, _alright_? _See you soon, my angel. I love you_."

" _Mmmh, alright. I love you too._ "

Johnny mengecup kening Taeyong singkat sebelum bergegas keluar. Taeyong mengerang, tubuhnya terasa pegal akibat seks hebat yang ia lakukan dengan Johnny semalam. Namun hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa antusiasnya untuk menonton konser pertama kekasihnya. Dilemparnya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan pergilah Taeyong ke kamar mandi.

Dalam waktu dua jam, Taeyong tiba di arena konser. Meskipun ia tepat waktu, suasanya di sekitar panggung sudah sangat ramai, dengan penuh perjuangan, Taeyong berusaha menerobos hingga ia tiba di depan. Pria bertubuh mungil itu memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang bermain _keyboard_ dengan serius. Permainan Johnny bagus, tetapi, ia tidak terlihat bahagia seperti saat ia memainkan musik _jazz_. Hal itu membuat Taeyong merasa sedih. Mengapa Johnny bisa rela melepaskan impiannya demi uang? Mereka berdua juga jadi jarang bertemu karena Johnny sibuk dengan aktivitasnya bersama _The Icons_.

Hal itu terus menghantui pikiran Taeyong hingga jam malam. Mereka berdua tengah menonton acara televisi sambil meminum _red wine_ favorit Johnny. Johnny yang khawatir melihat sikap murung Taeyong angkat bicara.

" _You alright_? Kau murung sejak konser usai. Apa permainanku buruk?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, kau tidak tampak bahagia saat bermain musik bersama _The Icons_. Kurasa lebih baik kau kembali menjadi pemain musik di _jazz cafe_ biasa."

Johnny sedikit geram karena perkataan Taeyong."Bukankah kau yang mendukungku untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan Jonghyun? Kenapa sekarang kau menyuruhku mundur?"

"Aku tahu, ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu membuang mimpimu demi uang."

"Setidaknya kau bisa hidup lebih enak setelah ini." Timpal Johnny.

"Tidak, Johnny. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Kita sudah berjanji untuk meraih mimpi kita bersama-sama kan?"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau menyuruhku keluar dari _The Icons_ dan kembali hidup dengan ekonomi pas-pasan? Aku tahu, kau hanya menyukaiku ketika aku tidak lebih sukses darimu. Kau takut melihatku mulai meraih sukses, sementara kau belum. Kau egois, Taeyong. Aku salah menilaimu."

 _PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi Johnny, meninggalkan bekas merah. Taeyong menatap pria tampan itu dengan air mata berlinang. "Aku hanya berusaha membantumu untuk meraih mimpimu, John! Aku tidak mau melihatmu mengerjakan sesuatu yang bukan mimpimu hanya untuk memberi kehidupan yang lebih enak untukku! Aku tidak butuh semua ini, lebih baik aku hidup sederhana daripada semua sudah terlambat dan kau tidak bisa meraih mimpimu untuk mendirikan _jazz club._ Aku yang akan menyesal seumur hidup jika semua itu terjadi!"

Taeyong membenamkan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis. Bahu kecilnya bergetar hebat. Hati Johnny mencelos, ia bersumpah bahwa ia adalah pria terbodoh di dunia. Bisa-bisanya ia meragukan ketulusan cinta Taeyong!

" _Babe, I'm sorry. I know you want the best for me. Don't cry please?_ "

Johnny menarik tubuh ramping Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. " _No, Don't fucking touch me!_ " Taeyong berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Johnny, tetapi apa daya, Johnny memeluknya semakin erat dan tenaga Taeyong tidak sebesar Johnny. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu memberikan kecupan-kecupan sayang pada pucuk kepala Taeyong, berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

Setelah Taeyong berhenti menangis, Johnny menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk mata kekasihnya. " _I love you. Forgive me?_ "

" _Don't ever do that again_."

" _I won't, babe, I promise_."

Mereka pun berpelukan dalam diam hingga Johnny memecahkan keheningan.

" _So, makeup sex?_ "

* * *

Johnny menjadi semakin sibuk dengan jadwalnya bersama _The Icons_. Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Taeyong. Mereka berdua hanya berbicara melalui _chat_. Untungnya, Taeyong juga sibuk mempersiapkan drama monolog karyanya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk menulis dan memerankan drama monolog atas dukungan Johnny. Jika banyak yang menyukai, jalan menuju impiannya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Seluruh persiapan drama ia laksanakan seorang diri, tanpa bantuan dari Johnny. Semua itu tidak masalah, hanya dengan kedatangan Johnny di pertunjukannya nanti malam sudah cukup baginya.

" _Babe, how's the preparation going?_ "

" _All good_. Kau akan datang menonton kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan bersorak paling lantang nanti."

" _Don't be silly!_ "

"Hahaha! Jonghyun memanggilku, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti malam. _Love you_."

" _Love you too, can't wait to see you_."

Taeyong memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam saku dan kembali fokus pada dramanya.

* * *

"Bersiaplah untuk pemotretan _cover_ album baru kita. Semua kostum sudah disiapkan di ruang ganti. Bergantilah, kita masih harus merias wajah dan rambut."

" _Fuck, the photoshoot is tonight_?"

" _Yeah_ , mengapa?"

" _Oh, no, that's alright, I thought it was next week_."

"Untung saja kau tidak pulang cepat setelah rekaman karena pemotretan akan mulai pukul lima sore."

Lima sore? Pertunjukan drama Taeyong akan dimulai pada pukul tujuh malam. Apakah ia bisa menemui Taeyong tepat waktu? Pemotretan biasa berlangsung lebih dari dua jam.

 _'I'm screwed!'_

* * *

Taeyong tersenyum ketika lampu teater menyala dan menunjukkan para penonton yang bertepuk tangan. Senyuman Taeyong bukanlah senyuman bahagia, melainkan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Di bangku penonton hanya ada Ten, Sicheng dan beberapa penonton lainnya. Johnny, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Taeyong pun tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Taeyong membukukkan badannya dan berjalan menuju _backstage_.

Dengan hati yang sedih, Taeyong mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari teater melalui pintu _backstage_. Ia melihat sosok Johnny yang tengah berdiri di seberang pintu, namun ia terus berjalan, tidak menghiraukan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tae!"

Johnny meraih tangan Taeyong dari belakang, tetapi pria itu menepisnya. "Sayang, aku bisa jelaskan, tolong dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, Johnny. Kau tidak datang menoton pertunjukanku. Kau tahu, hanya kedua sahabatku dan sekitar empat orang lainnya yang datang menonton. Aku sudah gagal, _it's over_."

" _No, it's not over_."

" _Yes, Johnny. It's over, my dream and us_. Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah kita, jangan cari aku."

* * *

Johnny terbangun saat telepon rumahnya berdering. Ia menggerutu karena ia baru saja tidur beberapa jam dan sekarang ia harus bangkit untuk mengangkat telepon. Sangat susah bagi Johnny untuk jatuh tertidur tanpa Taeyong disisinya.

" _Hello?_ "

" _Good morning, may I talk to Mr Taeyong?_ "

"Dia tidak disini. _He doesn't live here anymore._ "

"Bisakah kau menghubungi Taeyong untuk meneleponku?"

"Kau bisa menghubunginya di nomor handphonenya, jangan ganggu tidurku."

"Aku hanya punya nomor ini, aku Wendy dari _Velvet Motion Pictures_."

* * *

 _TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

Taeyong yang tengah menyantap serealnya tersedak ketika mendengar bunyi klakson mobil yang sangat keras.

" _What the fuck?_ Siapa orang gila yang membunyikan klakson sepagi ini?" Ujar Ten.

Sicheng mengintip dari balik jendela. "Tae! Bukankah itu Johnny?"

" _What?_ Mau apa dia ke sini? Sudah jangan bukakan pintu."

 _TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

"Lebih baik kau menemuinya keluar sebelum rumah kita dibakar oleh tetangga."

Taeyong mencibir kesal dan keluar untuk menemui Johnny. Ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat wajah pria yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Dengar, Tae. Aku menerima telepon dari Wendy, ia perwakilan dari _Velvet Motion Pictures_ yang menonton dramamu semalam. Ia menyukai pertunjukanmu dan berharap kau akan mengikuti casting untuk pemeran utama film terbaru mereka."

"Untuk apa? _It's over, okay?_ "

" _No, Tae. It's not over yet_. Pergilah mengikuti casting ini. Aku tahu kau benci padaku, tetapi aku tidak rela jika kau kehilangan kesempatan ini hanya karena kau marah padaku. Maafkan aku, Tae. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Ugh, baiklah. _But after this, don't disturb me again._ "

* * *

"John! Johnny!"

Taeyong menggedor pintu rumah Johnny. Tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang berantakan. Ia menerima telepon dari Wendy yang mengabarkan bahwa ia lulus seleksi casting dan mendapatkan peran utama. Taeyong bergegas menemui Johnny seusai jam kerjanya.

"Tae?" Johnny terkejut ketika Taeyong langsung memeluknya begitu pintu dibuka.

"Hey, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Johnny menarik Taeyong masuk dan menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

" _I got the role!_ "

" _Oh my God! That's great. Congratulations!_ "

Taeyong mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. "Maafkan aku, Johnny. Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

* * *

" _Babe, I'm home!_ "

Taeyong berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah Johnny yang tengah memainkan piano klasik. Suara piano Johnny dapat membuatnya merasa sedikit senang setelah melewatkan hari yang melelahkan akibat meeting dengan Wendy.

Johnny tersenyum pada Taeyong dan mulai bernanyi sambil bermain piano.

 _City of stars_  
 _Are you shining just for me?_  
 _City of stars_  
 _There's so much that I can't see_  
 _Who knows?_  
 _I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you_  
 _That now our dreams_  
 _They've finally come true_

 _City of stars_  
 _Just one thing everybody wants_  
 _There in the bars_  
 _And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_  
 _It's love_  
 _Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_

 _A rush_  
 _A glance_  
 _A touch_  
 _A dance_

 _A look in somebody's eyes_  
 _To light up the skies_  
 _To open the world and send it reeling_  
 _A voice that says, I'll be here_  
 _And you'll be alright_

 _I don't care if I know_  
 _Just where I will go_  
 _'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling_  
 _A rat-tat-tat on my heart_

 _Think I want it to stay_

 _City of stars_  
 _Are you shining just for me?_  
 _City of stars_  
 _You never shined so brightly_

 _(City of Stars, Ryan Gosling ft. Emma Stone)_

"Wah..."

Johnny tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang tampak menyukai nyanyiannya. Ia tahu bahwa Taeyong sudah mendekati mimpinya dan Johnny sendiri sedang berusaha untuk mengerjar mimpinya. Keduanya pasti akan semakin jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tetapi Johnny berjanji untuk mencintai Taeyong seumur hidupnya.

" _Marry me?_ " Johnny meletakkan sebuah cincin berlian di telapak tangan Taeyong.

* * *

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Taeyong menggandeng tangan pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya tersebut sambil tersenyum geli melihat _banner_ besar dengan foto dirinya di jalanan besar Los Angeles. "Lucu sekali rasanya melihat wajahku dimana-mana."

"Kau harusnya sudah terbiasa, sayang." Pria tampan itu tersenyum. "Aku lapar, bagaimana jika kita makan malam di restoran baru itu? Ada bar dan pertunjukan _live jazz_ juga di sana."

"Baiklah, aku sudah lama tidak menonton _live jazz._ "

Taeyong pun masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. _Amaroso Bar and Dining_. Nama yang unik bagi Taeyong.

"Restoran ini bagus. Aku suka."

Mereka berdua duduk di depan panggung dan menikmati pertunjukan _jazz_. Namun, nafas Taeyong tercekat ketika sesosok yang familiar naik ke atas panggung setelah pertunjukan selesai.

" _Good evening, ladies and gentlemen_. Namaku Johnny, aku adalah pemilik tempat ini. Aku harap kalian semua menikmati pertunjukan malam ini."

Johnny tiba-tiba terdiam saat melihat Taeyong. Ia tidak pernah melihat Taeyong secara langsung setelah mereka membatalkan tunangan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Kesibukan mereka dalam meraih impian masing-masing mengharuskan mereka untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka. Taeyong saat ini sudah menikah dengan Jung Jaehyun, _CEO_ dari sebuah perusahaan otomotif ternama. Johnny mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong yang tampak ingin menangis. Mereka berdua belum bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang mereka alami ketika harus berpisah.

"Berikut ini adalah pertunjukan spesial dariku. _Enjoy the show_."

Johnny duduk dan mulai memainkan piano diiringi dengan alat musik lainnya. Melodi lagu _City of Stars_ terlantun dengan indah namun menyakitkan untuk Taeyong. Lagu tersebut adalah lagu yang dimainkan oleh Johnny ketika pria bertubuh tinggi itu melamarnya. Kedua mata indahnya terus menatap Johnny dan Johnny tersenyum padanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Taeyong membalas senyuman Johnny dengan tulus.

 _'Meskipun kita harus merelakan cinta kita, aku senang karena kau pada akhirnya mampu meraih mimpimu, Johnny. Semoga kau bahagia.'_

 **END**

* * *

H3H3H3, bikin fic geje lagi deh.

this place lacks of JohnYong fics so I made one!


End file.
